High Hopes in Velvet Ropes
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Devil May Cry just received a new mission by a generous customer with an offer and plead that can't be ignored and Dante is just the man to complete the job. He finds himself face to face with a possible rival. Who would win in a fight?
1. Meeting

"Dante."

Dante looked up from the magazine he had been reading. "Lady. You again." He flipped to another page before yawning. "Something you need or another bill with my name on it?" He raised his legs and placed them down on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Either way, I'm not interested. Go pay off your own bills. I barely have enough to keep Devil May Cry running, much less pay for another dress you can't afford."

Lady took out a thick document of papers and slammed them on the desk with a loud thud. "You got an assignment. Recent reports say unexplained earthquakes and sudden deaths occurred in this very city. People being lifted off the ground and torn, diced to shreds as incidents rise. Strange thing is, it's not demonic and patterns of causalities happen during broad daylight. Unusual for demon activity, you know? What ever this is, nobody can see them."

"Huh," Dante flipped to another page, already bored reading it and beginning to glance down at the large amounts of paperwork. 'Then why aren't you and Trish handling it this already? You two are big girls, don't need to ask for permission, just go and kill it."

She crossed her arms, "Our valued customer requests for you and you alone. Don't ask why, I have no clue. Trish has been out of town lately, no idea where she could've went."

"So much for employees in this shop, they keep running off when you need them," he muttered. To Lady, he said, "Let's hope our customer is feeling a little generous when I finish the job for them."

"As I heard, big cash, trust me," Lady assured. "An offer you can't refuse. Enough for you to finally pay that debt you owe and the bets you lost to me. 'I owe you's' don't cut it anymore, girl's gotta make a living. Maybe after this mission, you'll have some money left over to buy this dress I saw today."

"Not a chance," he closed his magazine shut, rising out of his chair. "Just enough to get you off my back about that. Nothing more. Whatever's left is mine." He made it clear by hooking a thumb to himself.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do with the rest of the cash? More pizza and strawberry sundae parties?"

"No," he checked his guns Ebony and Ivory, carefully reloading them and strapping Rebellion to his back. "A new TV would be nice for a change."

Lady rolled her eyes. "Men…"

"Don't blow up anything while I'm gone."

*~*~*

"Heh, so this what Lady was talking about earlier." Dante remarked, taking in the raging chaotic atmosphere of crumbling buildings, cracked pavement, and flying automobiles as people scurried off to safety. Statues, fences, and whatever looked unrecognizable in its current state now, lay in havoc like toys from child's play.

Ironic that the news announced today would be sunny and no occurrence of natural disasters anytime soon. Not a single breeze in the sky and the sun was shining brighter than usual. Something supernatural is definity at work.

"Damnit, why can't I see them?" He squinted, frustrated as he scanned over to his left and right. Nothing. He dodged just in time when a car was about to hit him. "What the Hell is going on?"

*~*~*

"The end!"

Dodging in mid-air over Beloved's giant axe, she laughed cruelly as time froze at her will. She bashed the angelic being's brains out when the hair surrounding her body withdrew into her final attack. She put a survivor out of its misery by stomping her stiletto gun heel at its heart. Her hair receded back into its leather-like catsuit.

Landing perfectly on her feet, she sighed at the small quake shaking beneath her. "I was hoping more of a chal-" Something caught her eye. Make that someone.

A silver silhouette of a man that appears to be standing in one spot, watching the entire battle. How long has he been standing there? Why hasn't he run away like the other humans? Must be the city's fool.

Can he see her? She shook her head. No. He's human or looks like one. Now way he would be able to see her unless she allowed herself to be seen by the naked eye. Maybe he could sense her presence somehow…

She approached the strange man. He doesn't dress like the other residents of this city so he may not hailed from here. The man was tall, slightly taller than her, clad in a red coat and a large two edged sword draped on his back. Clear fearless eyes and stubble of a beard along his jaw line, he didn't appear older than she does. Since when did young humans bear white hair? Such an unusual trait but then again, she's not human herself and lacked knowledge of them. Hmm… Wait, is this man a Demon Hunter? Demons often spoke of them but it hasn't been explained to her. All she's supposed to do is kill angels.

She could disarm him easily with one hand behind her back. Scratch that, make it just one finger. That'll be all she'll require to take him down.

An ebony pistol greeted her in the face from his hand followed by an arrogant smirk on his face. "That's a lovely perfume you're wearing."

The statement caught her off-guard as she stumbled on a double take, gritting her teeth. Damn him! Can he really see her? Or did her spell wear off? No… She assumed wrong, this man isn't as dumb as she thought. He's sharp and surely something more than just a human, she'll give him that for now. She smiled, adjusting her glasses before taking her gun and holding it beneath his jaw. Don't fuck with a witch.


	2. Situations

This man must be completely confident in himself or has to be utterly stupid to challenge her.

Relocating herself on a pillar, she stretched her hands above her head, spreading her legs. "Bring it." She stomped her heel causing a mystical portal to appear in thin air, revealing her form.

Dante whistled. She was a tall, slender woman with a body women would kill for and swaying hips that could make a man shake in his boots. Her attractive figure was clad in what looked like leather and lengthy silky hair fanned out of her arms and fashioned in a beehive hairstyle tied up with red ribbons and gold medallions. Stilettos enhanced her already long legs. He was expecting another demon that ran away from Hell or a nefarious hag that needs to know her place, not a gorgeous sex goddess. She was nothing of what he expected, then again, it may not be her true form and underneath that is a demon that could take on many forms or possessed a young woman captive in her control. He couldn't get how come he couldn't see her before, maybe she could blend in well in the background but it doesn't hide her perfume.

"Ah, so you finally make your appearance. Good, the party couldn't start without you." At that note, he glanced over the right where a heavily decorative dragon fountain laid running functionally and kicked its head in her direction. She simply dodged to the side with hardly any effort and the mouth of the beheaded dragon sprayed a current of water over her. She was dripping wet, not at all phased by the water works.

"You're wet," Dante said, raising Rebellion by the hilt towards her. "Let me air you dry."

It was unexpected when she darted from where she was standing one minute and charged at him with a samurai sword the next. He barely had time to block the blow and deflect her attack. _Chick could use a sword too?_ She was airborne, forcing her blade to break the grapple the clash of their blades created as he was stationed to the ground, limiting his strength to shove her off. Energy pulsed wildly around the two. Both held their ground, gritting their teeth, eyes locked on each other until the corners of her mouth curled into a satisfactory grin.

She jerked her hands upward into his nose causing him to stumble backwards, tending to it, feeling his eyes water. It was nice five second distraction, he'll give her that. She then stabbed him in the center of his chest, penetrating through as she twisted the hilt. His sword fell as hands flew at the blade defend himself, he coughed out blood. Leaning close, she whispered, "You're ten years too early." She released the hold on her blade when it made contact with the ground and gazed into his eyes until any sign of life vanished completely and the shuddering final breath is heard.

"Shorter than what I expected. Sorry, darling." She blew a kiss to the body before turning around to view at the chaotic scenery.

"That was a cheap shot."

Whirling around, she saw the supposed animated corpse brought back to life, rising from the dead. Too bad she didn't know about him, he got more up in his sleeve than she expected and few know about his immortality, much less seen it. He stood, protruding blade in place. He smirked, wiping the blood on his lips with the sleeve of his coat.

"You got to do better than that to kill me." He removed the sword and threw it to the side.

"Don't tell me that I have to cut your head off. I suppose I have to aim higher this time." She cracked a whip at where his head was before he made his move.

"You had a chance, I'm not going to give you another one." He pinned her down, knocking the whip out of her hand. She hissed at the momentary pain.

Dante held her down, gripping down her wrists as she persisted struggling. Not a single hand free to punch him. "Who's your daddy?" He couldn't help but feel this woman is just like him. He liked that.

She stopped struggling and smiled. Lifting her hips, she rolled her head to the side as she brought her arms closer to her. Dante hit his head on concrete and she took the advantage to straddle on top of him. He was stunned when she daintily stroked his chest and brought her hand between her legs, ending the motion by placing it on her hip, empathized a soft moan. "Who's your daddy now?" She purred. He took her by surprise when he gripped her ass, she yelped and jumped forward. "Bad boy!" She rolled off him, circling her legs to get on her feet. "Not even our first date and you're already going for third base."

He scrambled to get on his feet, breathing hard. "You don't know who you're fighting with."

"Come now, handsome," she adjusted her glasses with a smirk. "Does it look like I have any interest in knowing what you are? You could be Tinker Bell for all I care."

"Let's just see about that."

Placing hands on her hips, she cocked it in his directing, gesturing at him. "Come on, Tinker Bell." She picked up a vehicle standing upright and flung it at him.

He drove his right leg in for a kick, sending the vehicle her way. She dodged and dust gathered about around her, blinded for a moment. The dust cleared, regaining her sight. An ebony pistol aimed at her chest, she cocked her handgun at his throat. Her clear cerulean eyes wandered at her chest to his eyes.

"My, aren't we hasty today?" She nudged his jaw with the gun's barrel tenderly, as though cooing with a child. "So that it's made clear… You know I have four of these, right?"

He looked down and saw she was right. She was stroking his manhood with a stiletto gun heel - two in her hands and another set attached to her heels. Why didn't he see that? The two disengaged before the shot could be fired.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, babe. We barely got started."

"I'm just warming up," The corners of her lips curled into a genuine smile, the woman began chanting in a foreign dialect as she exotically raised her leg, cocking her hip, and held her arms behind her head. Her leather-like body suit unraveled into hair swirling in a vortex, covering her breasts and lower regions. He should have figured she wasn't wearing anything under that, her breasts were perky and her ass firm, curves accentuated by her outfit. Now this has suddenly got interesting. She left herself wide open and exposed to him. Just look at that wink. "You want to touch me?"

Dante swung his arms towards himself slapping his coat, holding his arms out as he approached her. "Baby, yeah, alright!" He chuckled. "Free show!" Reaching out to cop a feel, she slapped his hand away, front row seat of a priceless view. "Nice!" Arrogant, he dodged out the way when her wicked weaved attempted to strike him. He proceeded to check her out from behind. "Sweet!" Why hasn't he dated a woman with a killer body like that?

A demonic presence rose from the ground and he found himself face to face with a monstrous dragon. The gigantic creature howled its battle cry that shook even Hell itself as Dante shielded himself. Salvia dripped from its toothy grin as it panted heavily, its master stood below immobilized, savoring the moment of possible victory. Who knew this woman could summon infernal demons from her hair? What is she?

He grinned, his hold on Rebellion tightened in his hand. "Come on, right here, give me your best shot!" At the taunt, he didn't budge and the demonic summoning engulfed him whole.

Talk about hairy situations.

She was arrogant and positive that he died. Time to prove her wrong.

Her eyes widen in shock as he stroked her chin, closing in, lips not touching hers. He didn't say anything and her lips parted, bewildered. . She must have thought that the dragon summon she created killed him. She has got to stop underestimating him. Now fights like this every now and then makes life a bit more interesting. He decided against using the same treatment she used on him earlier and threw a straight punch to her chest. Not to hurt her but stop her. She coughed dryly.

Bayonetta was thrown off balance and landed on her back. She hardly had time to speculate what just transpired. _…He was alive… Close enough to kiss… To fatally strike me…Stab me in the chest… But he didn't… _She groaned. Did she just lose… to a mere mortal? That's fucking absurd! He appears human enough but she sensed something more than what meets the eye about him. An incredible demonic power, maybe stronger than her summons. She didn't hear her weapons collapse during the fall but they're unattainable from her reach now.

She sat up, hand massaging her temple to gather her bearings. A wolf whistle caught her full attention.

"You know," the man grinned smugly down at her. "You nearly got me back there, babe." He stroked his chin, suggestively. "Getting nearly eaten alive by your pet is worth the sight."

"What are you-" She glanced at herself, realizing what he meant by the comment and that look he was giving her. _That pervert!_ She was completely uncovered – she immediately wrapped her arms across her chest and crouched low so her lengthy hair covered the rest of unnecessary nudity. Hair completely down in disarray in a mess of medallions and gold and red ribbons, the beehive hairdo lost. She couldn't understand why the hair hasn't regenerated to its original form, the coils of gold was still bonded to her skin. Did the battle exhaust her strength and powers? She searched on her person for the Scarborough Fair, irritated that they were gone while she nearly fainted. Gazing up to his eye level, she muttered, "My guns. Where are they?" How much she wanted to shoot him right now doesn't even compare what she plans to do to him for disgracing her like this.

"Right here," he slyly displayed them from a safe distance. It makes her want to wipe that stupid look from his face. A stalemate is easier to bear than losing like this.

"Give them to me!"

"Hmm..." he observed the pink color and uniquely crafted design. "Nah, I think I'll keep them in my collection or maybe I should just break them to save me the trouble."

Outraged, she bit her lip until it split and she tasted blood. It refrained her from insulting him or so help her, this mortal will actually demolish her handguns in front of her. No time to play games with him. "You can't. I won't let you do that."

"Like you can do anything about it," he aimed one of the pistols and fired in her direction. She flinched at the shots. Not a single shot hit her. Damn him. How dare he fuck with a witch? "Why is it always the beautiful ones that love to fight dirty? Not that I'm complaining, you know, I like girls that can kick ass. I guess my luck with women isn't so rotten after all."

A noticeable flush rose in her cheeks. She doesn't know if she should be flattered or embarrassed. "Would you stop fooling around?"

"Oh, you want to talk now, huh?" He walked towards her, a serious look written in his expression. She's too vulnerable now, can't even stand to evade or make her escape, unable to do anything than wait for fate. She wasn't prone to begging. What is he going to do to her? "Alright, enough flirting."

Argh! How could she lose to him? Him?!

"I don't know you and you don't know me. So why did you attack me?"

Fuming, she hastily said, "How about this: Why did _you_ provoke me? You must've guessed that I'm a witch and hunt my kind. Are you in an alliance with the angels and sages?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, babe," he said calmly. "I have no idea what you're babbling about. Don't angels, sages, and witches come from fairy tale books?"

"…They're real."

"Here I thought you were a demon… then no, I don't hunt witches. I hunt demons."

"Aren't you a demon yourself?" She pointed out. Wouldn't this mean they're technically on the same side?

"Half," he sighed. "This is getting away from the point. What did you hope to achieve by home wrecking this city?"

"Angels did that," she explained disdainfully. "Can't be seen by the human eye. They have a habit of destroying cities from the inside out and ripping any thing they can get their grubby hands on apart. I was just done dealing with them until you arrived and held me at gun point."

"Guess that explains what I have to do about you."

What does he mean by that?

"It'll be a shame to kill a pretty face," he tossed the guns by her side before turning his back on her. "You can have these back."

Was he mocking her? The fall surrounded her head in even more confusion than it should have. "Wait!" she called after him. He halted in his foot steps but didn't turn around. "You're letting me go? Just like that?" She can shoot him if she wanted to at the minute.

"Were you hoping for a goodbye kiss? I like girls with British accents but sorry to disappoint you when I say it's not going to happen." He shrugged out of his red leather coat and threw it to her. "Something to cover you up with. Don't worry returning it, got more where that came from."

"Who… are you? I don't even know your name." Don't opponents, adversaries indulge the other of their names before fighting or afterwards?

"It's Dante. What's your name, babe?"

"Bayonetta."

He saluted two fingers at her from afar, still not facing her. "Later, Bay, love to stay and chat all day but I got work to do."

She watched him walk off until he was far from her sight.

Bayonetta slipped her arms through the sleeves of his coat before standing up. She wrapped the coat around her body, trailing strands of raven hair behind her. _Dante…_That man… She wondered if she'll meet him again someday. He certainly has this face, one that a mother would love and she could never forget.


End file.
